


Into the woods

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hunter!Shuichi, M/M, Mystery, a curiosidade é pior ainda, lendas são assustadoras, minor horror, minor saimota, werewolf!kaito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Sendo um caçador, você deve ter em mente que existem dias onde você é o predador e dias onde é a presa.Shuichi nunca pensou que a sensação de ser a caça seria melhor do que ser o caçador.[Feliz Halloween!]
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Oláá!!Eu quero começar desejando um feliz fim de outubro a todos — ainda que o mês não tenha acabado — e desejar um feliz halloween adiantado!
> 
> Eu estava muito afim de escrever algo de Saimota e, quando tive essa ideia, não pude desperdiçar. É uma fanfic um pouco diferente das que eu costumo postar, mas é ótima, eu juro!
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura!

_"Pela estrada a fora, eu vou bem sozinho…_  
_...Fugir desse lobo tão faminto."_

Shuichi sempre gostou da floresta, tanto que provavelmente se tornou um caçador para que pudesse continuar naquele ambiente. Entretanto, mesmo crescido, ele não podia evitar de temer aquela lenda antiga.

Um lobo na floresta, um que supostamente comia avós e atacava criancinhas. Supostamente, pois não haviam provas daquelas histórias. Seu avô sempre lhe dizia que o xerife estava escondendo as informações para não assustar os turistas — que praticamente não existiam naquele lugar — e as crianças mais novas.

De qualquer forma, fosse aquilo verdade ou mentira, Shuichi seguia as instruções de seu avô, sempre carregando armas fáceis de usar para se defender o mais rápido possível. Certas vezes, aquelas facas assustavam as crianças que paravam para lhe entregar doces, mas ele as assegurava de que apenas usaria aquelas armas para se defender e defender o vilarejo. Todos gostavam dele por isso.

Entretanto, mesmo tomando todos esses cuidados, ninguém — nem mesmo Shuichi — encontrou com tal lobo. Certas vezes, graças a curiosidade, o caçador se pegava pensando em como era aquele ser. Ele era assustador?Ele tinha olhos de que cor?Como eram seus pelos?Perguntas bobas, que sequer faziam sentido quando ele pensava novamente.

_Por que ele queria saber a cor dos olhos de um lobo?_

Uma noite, o caçador ouviu um barulho na floresta e, pegando sua faca, entrou a fundo na mesma. A casa de seu avô era ali perto, ele precisava ter certeza de que aquele barulho não representava nenhum perigo. Os barulhos continuaram, seguindo uma trilha que Shuichi conhecia bem, o que facilitou sua "caçada".

Quando o rapaz chegou a uma clareira, a lua iluminou seu campo de visão, fazendo-o finalmente enxergar o que perseguiu pelos últimos dez minutos.

Um lobo.

Os olhos violáceos eram brilhantes, os cabelos pareciam voar com o vento e a lua iluminava um corpo com algumas cicatrizes.

_Um lobo…?_

Provavelmente a coisa mais animal naquele ser eram as orelhas, o rabo e alguns pelos no corpo — visto que Shuichi não os tinha —, fora isso, o caçador não tinha certeza se poderia dizer que ele era um lobo.

Tirando o coelho inerte que aquele ser segurava, não havia nada, absolutamente nada, que pudesse descrevê-lo como um lobo.

Tirando aquele olhar de um caçador a sua presa — que Shuichi conhecia muito bem — não havia nada, eu digo, nada, que pudesse dar certeza de que aquele ser era um lobo.

Quando o coração do rapaz acelerou, quando seu rosto esquentou e quando ele se virou para começar a correr, Shuichi teve certeza de que, nada naquele mundo, poderia defini-lo naquele momento, como um caçador.

Quando o moreno deixou sua faca cair e sequer pensou em voltar para tentar se defender, ninguém poderia dizer que ele era um caçador.

Shuichi Saihara era apenas ele, um rapaz curioso com o segredo que aquela floresta escondida entre suas árvores, curioso com o quão quente um abraço daquele lobo que o perseguia, seria.

_"Dentro da floresta, eu corro sozinho…_  
_...Evitando ser a presa desse lobo tão bonito."_


End file.
